The wrath of swan 2
by Brentinator
Summary: Takes place during season 3. Brody is back and has some news for Jack. Now Jack is having to not only defend Kim, but his enemy as well. Rated T for violence and mentions of abuse. Very slight Kick.


*Takes place during season 3 of Kickin it*

Jack's POV.

"Yah!" I yelled as I smashed the boards on front of me, making them turn to splinters.

I was by myself in the dojo, getting some extra practice in, after I asked Rudy to leave it unlocked. I focused better at night for some reason. I grabbed more boards and set them down.

"Ho-ah!" I yelled as they smashed again.

Then I heard someone clapping, and I turned around to see my nemesis, Brody Carlson. I raised my fists and got ready to fight him.

"Calm down, brochacho. I just wanna talk." Brody raised his hands in surrender.

"This had better be good, brochacho." I mocked as I picked up some boards and set them down.

"The Black Dragons are after Kim. But this time, they are getting physical." Brody explained.

"How do you know this?" I demanded.

Brody remained silent, but rolled up his sleeve and I saw numerous cuts and bruises aligning his arm.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" I asked as I ran over to him, feeling concerned for my enemy.

"They dragged me to the dojo about two weeks ago and have been beating on me ever since." Brody explained as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Dude, you gotta get some help." I explained.

"I know I do, but we have to help Kim first." Brody explained as he sat down.

"Why didn't you fight back? You are a first degree black belt." I pointed out.

"They are extremely strong, that's why I wanted to be one at first, but they said that if I fought back, I would be putting Kim's and my own life in more danger then I could imagine." Brody explained, keeping his head down the whole time.

"We have to find a way to keep you and Kim safe." I assured as I took a huge gulp of my water.

"Kim's life goes over me. She needs to stay safe. I'll be fine, but I just came to warn you." Brody explained as he started to leave.

I hesitated before going after him.

"Brody wait." I grabbed his arm and he hissed in pain before turning around.

"It's worse then you let on, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Brody explained as he shook me off his arm.

"This isn't just the Black Dragons, is it?" I asked.

Brody nodded his head before trying to leave.

"Brody just talk to me." I sighed as I went after him.

"No Jack! You wouldn't understand!" Brody yelled before storming out of the dojo.

'Maybe I wouldn't, but I know when someone is in trouble, and I will help you out, Brody.'

-Time skip-

"Hey guys." I smiled as I yawned before sitting down with Jerry and Milton.

"When did you go to bed last night? You sound really tired." Milton realized.

"Like...2:30."

"Why were you up that late?" Milton asked.

"I'm always up that late." Jerry said, before looking at a girl intently. "Gotta go."

"I was at the dojo last night, and Brody dropped by." I explained in a hushed whisper as I glanced at him eating near the back of the room. "I was up till 2:30 thinking about it."

"Why?" Milton asked.

"He said that Kim is in danger, and that the Black Dragons are gonna get physical with their revenge this time. But Brody is also in trouble." I explained.

"Jack, you hate him. Why do you care about what happens to him?" Milton asked.

"Because even though I don't like him, I need to help him out." I explained as I saw Frank go over to Brody. "And I'm gonna start right now."

I walked over to them and tapped Frank's shoulder. He turned around with Brody's shirt in his hands.

"What do you want, Jack?" Frank demanded with disgust clear in his voice.

"Put him down." I demanded.

"Not gonna happen, Jack." Frank said as one of his Black Dragons buddies punched me in the jaw and sent me flying down to the ground.

I stood up, clutching my jaw and glaring at Frank.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Then I started fighting Frank, who threw Brody to the ground and into a chair.

"Brody, you ok?" I asked as I grabbed Frank's arm and flung him over a table.

"I'm fine." He said with a pained look on his face as he stood up, holding the back of his head.

"Good. Get out of here!" I yelled as I sent Frank to the ground again.

Brody ran out as I knocked Frank to the ground one last time, then I went to go find Brody, with Kim following behind.

-Time skip-

I can't find him anywhere." Kim sighed as she pushed a tree limb to the ground.

"Well, where could he have gone?" I asked as I pushed another tree limb to the ground.

"He's probably at his house if he's not here." Kim said as she parted a bush and walked through.

"Where does he live?" I asked.

"Like a mile away from my house."

"Great, let's go."

"Jack, I know where he lives. I'm gonna be leading." Kim explained as she walked in front of me.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I followed her to Brody's house.

-Time skip-

We stopped outside of a white two story house as Kim knocked on the door. A woman with flowing brown hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Brody home?" Kim asked.

"Yes he is. I'll go get him." She smiled as she went inside.

A few minutes later, we saw Brody come over to us.

"You guys can come in if you want."

Kim and I walked into the house and Brody took us to his room. When we got up there, I had to admit it was a really nice room. He had karate posters on his wall, and his entire room seemed to be centered on karate.

"So why did you guys come here?" Brody asked as he laid down on his bed and started throwing a ball up in the air.

"We came to make sure you were ok." Kim replied.

"Like I told Jack, I have been through worse then being shoved into a chair." Brody scowled, before looking at me. "Did you tell her yet?"

"I thought you were gonna tell her."

"She's your girlfriend."

"No she is not!"

"Would someone tell me what is going on?!" Kim finally yelled.

"The Black Dragons are after you again, Kim. They are gonna hurt you." Brody explained.

"How do you know?" Kim asked, suddenly sounding afraid.

Brody rolled up his jacket sleeve and showed her the bruises and cuts before he rolled it back down, wincing as he did so.

"Are those getting infected?" I asked.

"I think so. Nothing to worry about." Brody explained.

"Why are they after you?" Kim asked.

"Same reason they are after you. We both betrayed the Black Dragons." Brody explained.

"Does Ty know about this?" I asked.

"No. He is out of town for the next two months. And he put Kai in charge, so you know why they are suddenly taking a violent turn." Brody explained.

"That's it, we are all going down to that dojo and dealing with them as soon as they get back from school." Jack explained.

"What did you mean by "you have been through worse" Brody?" Kim asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk about it, let's go." Brody said quietly.

"You are not leaving, until you tell us." Kim growled as I blocked the door.

"Keeping me prisoner in my own home. Smart." Brody sat down on the bed for the second time with a frown covering his face.

"Brody, you need to talk to us." I sighed as I looked down at him.

"Alright, but let's start with this. Do you guys see any pictures before I met you guys?" He asked.

Kim and I looked on the bookcase and only saw ones from two years ago, so we shook our heads.

"That's because I was adopted a few weeks before I met you guys."

"Really?" Kim asked.

Brody nodded before continuing. "I was given up by my parents when I was born. According to the woman who ran the orphanage, my parents were both teenagers, and they must've not wanted a baby to make them settle down. I was there till I was 7, then I was placed in foster care. I had about ten foster families in the time of three years before they decided I just needed to stay at the orphanage until I was adopted."

"Why didn't you stay with any of your foster families...did they abuse you?" I asked.

Brody only nodded sadly as a few tears started streaming down his face. Kim immediately ran over and hugged him, which he returned sadly.

"After they decided I would be staying at the orphanage, I started taking karate so I could defend myself better. I was good enough, that I became a black belt in half the time it takes a regular student. Then I was adopted, tried to find a good dojo, and well, you know the rest." Brody explained.

"I am so sorry, Brody." Kim sighed as she hugged Brody again.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for keeping it secret from everyone." Brody sighed.

"Dude, it's hard for you to talk about it. I get it. You can still keep it secret. I can guarantee we won't tell anyone." I explained as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys." He sighed with a small smile creeping on his face.

"No problem. Now let's go get the Black Dragons and make them sorry." Kim grinned as we ran out of the house.

-Time skip-

We stormed into the dojo to see Kai and Frank doing moves, then Kai came up to my face.

"We are in the middle of a demonstration. What do you want, punk?" Kai demanded as he spit in my face.

I wiped it off and looked at him. "Well, I want you to keep the saliva in your mouth, but I also want Frank to stop picking on Brody." I explained.

Kia walked over to Brody and I saw Brody flinch.

"This is Brody?" Kai asked, before he kicked Brody in the stomach, making him fall on the ground in pain.

"Brody!" Kim screamed as she ran over to him.

"I thought you were smart enough to know not to stand up for little twerps, but then again, you are one of them." Kai explained as he got ready to fight me.

I saw Kim helping Brody up, then Frank and another one of the Black Dragons started attacking them. I started fighting Kai. Kim started fighting Frank, and Brody had the other one.

(Since I'm no martial artist, here's what happened. Kim beat up Frank, Jack beat up Kai, Brody beat up the other guy.)

"We did it." Brody said breathlessly.

Then I saw Frank and the other guy hold Kim and I back, meaning Brody was up against Kai. Brody was about to start when Kai kicked him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground.

"Brody!" Kim and I screamed as we tried to get past Frank and the other guy, but they wouldn't let us past, so we were forced to watch Kai beat up Brody.

Kai started continuously kicking him in the ribs and the stomach, making him start bleeding.

"This is what you get when you challenge me. Jack knows this extremely well." Kai smirked before he moved to Brody's legs and started kicking them.

"Ka-kai, st-stop." Brody begged with tears running down his face before coughing out a little blood.

Kai started kicking his arms and his stomach and ribs again before finally leaving him alone.

"Don't challenge me again." Kai warned as he and the rest of the Black Dragons went into Ty's office.

Kim and I ran over to Brody.

"Brody, it's gonna be ok. I promise." Kim encouraged as she held his hand while I called a ambulance.

"Operator, how can I help you?"

"I need you to send a ambulance to the Black Dragons dojo. My friend is extremely hurt." I explained.

"It's gonna be alright, we are sending a ambulance now. Do you know what injuries he has?"

"He's bleeding a lot, his ribs are probably broken and I think he might have a concussion. He is also coughing up blood, but it's not a lot. I don't know if he has more injuries or not."

"Alright, just try to keep your friend calm. The ambulance will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I sighed as I hung up and knelt down to Brody, laying my hand on his shoulder.

"You are gonna be ok, Brody."

-Time skip-

Kim, Brody's parents and I were all in the waiting room, waiting for news on Brody when the doctor came out. His parents went to the doctor while I was...listening in. Ok I have a good reason for eavesdropping! After hearing the extent of his injuries, I immediately got worried. Then a police officer came in and took Kim and I to the station.

"Is their a problem officer?" Kim asked while we sat down.

"We just need to know anything you know about Brody." The officer explained.

"You mean the accident?" I asked, and the officer nodded.

"Three of the guys at the Black Dragon dojo hurt him. Kim and I tried to help him, but two held us back."

"What were their names?" The officer asked.

"Frank Jackson, Kai Brewer and James Harmada." Kim explained as I slouched in my seat.

"Alright, we all interrogate these three. You two can leave." The officer dismissed as we left and went back to the hospital.

-Two weeks later-

"Hey guys." I heard in the school building as Kim and I turned around to see Brody in a wheelchair.

"Hey Brody." I smiled, Kim however, hugged him tightly, making me slightly jealous.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked as she ran her hand through his hair, making my jealousy worse.

"Better then I was two weeks ago, that's for sure." Brody grinned before looking at me. "Jack I-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Brody, I'm glad I could help, but this doesn't change anything between us." I explained.

"I know. I just wanna say thank you." He explained, then smirked and added. "Brochacho."

"See you around, Brody." I sighed as I went to class.

The end.

 **Hello Kickin it fandom!**

 **I'm Susz, and I have recently become reobessed with the show. So you may or may not see more Kickin it from me.**

 **I hope you liked this, and I hope everyone was in character. I also hope you like how I did Brody. Billy Unger is my favorite actor, so I figured I had to do a story about this.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
